The Red Wings of the Windmill
by CurleyEM
Summary: A cross between Moulin Rouge and The Purple Rose of Cairo. What would happen if Moulin Rouge didn't stay the same EVERY time you saw it. (any Ewan fan's dream)
1. Unexpected Encounter

The Red Wings of the Windmill  
  
-Unexpected Encounter-  
  
  
  
Katie got out of her green Explorer and slammed the door shut. She walked away from her car and headed up the steps of the movie theater. **I hope the same guy isn't working as yesterday or all the employees are going to think I'm psycho.**  
  
She had tried to spread out her twenty viewings of Moulin Rouge over as many theaters as possible, but it's not easy when you see it this many times.  
  
At one of the theaters that she went to three times it had been the same person, and he looked at her with a very quizzical glance and questioned as to why anyone would want to see this movie more than once. Katie simply said she thought it was good. She hated it when people judged her.  
  
She loved movies though. She went almost every Friday to a matinee for a movie that opened that weekend. They were much too expensive to go to the night showings. Hell they were too expensive to go every weekend, but she loved them too much.  
  
Moulin Rouge, however, was very different from the movies she usually saw. Most were only good enough to see once or twice, but this one she had to see more. The first day she saw it, she loved it so much that she went to a record store, which was next door to the theater, and bought the soundtrack right away. For some reason she hadn't expected a musical, but was very pleased with it. In fact, she was so pleased with it, that she went to see it again the next day and every day of the following week. Something was special about this movie.  
  
She bought her ticket for number twenty-one and put it in her wallet with the rest. She then cruised right past the snack bar, (if she had gotten snacks every time she would be broke) passed through the doors of theater number five, and took a seat around the middle. Today was a bit of a special day, as it would be the last time she would see it in the theater. She had promised herself that she wouldn't see it more than twenty-one times, but it was going to be enforced upon her, as it was leaving the next day. Luckily, her favorite theater was the last to close on it so she could at least enjoy it the final time.  
  
She had been to this one ten times out of the twenty-one because it had the best sound, picture, seats, and price. Who could pass up a combination like that?  
  
The lights dimmed and the previews started, Katie had been so many times that she had now memorized not only the previews but the order they came in as well. It was kind of sad. Finally, after the eighth preview faded away, the familiar sound of an orchestra tuning met her ears.** I can't believe I'm seeing this not only for the twenty-first time but also my last.**  
  
The curtains opened on the screen and she sat in awe, soaking up every aspect of the cinema experience to remember till it came out on video.  
  
She had the whole movie memorized, and mouthed the words as each line was spoken or word was sung.  
  
" There was a boy"  
  
She loved every aspect of the film, the way the camera moved in on Christian and he slowly raised his head from behind his arms. Scruffy and broken hearted he stared into the camera right at you. **Wait, did he always seem to look right at me?** Katie thought hard for a moment then dismissed it **He must have.**  
  
She was used to finding out something new about the film every time she watched it. That's what she loved about it; it was so intricate that you could never catch all the details in a hundred viewings. Still, she thought she would have noticed if a character looked right into the camera.  
  
"I first came to Paris one year ago"  
  
Her favorite part was coming up soon, when Christian bursts out into The Sound of Music. Very soon now…  
  
"Before I knew it, I was upstairs, standing in for the unconscious Argentinean"  
  
Now Toulouse was singing his wordy rendition that didn't quite seem to fit.  
  
"There seemed to be artistic differences over Audrey's lyrics to Satie's song"  
  
Next they are all trying to think up a better line and Christian would silence the commotion with his perfect voice, but something was wrong. He never sang. Instead he seemed to look right at Katie again, **what was going on?** Then he spoke. "You must really like this movie".  
  
Katie looked around, **what's this now?** "Sorry?" she replied.  
  
Again he spoke right to her "You must really like this movie, I've seen you here about ten times"  
  
Everyone in the audience was now looking at her. **What is going on? Is this a dream?**  
  
Now those on the screen had noticed that things were amiss.  
  
"Excuse me Miss," said Toulouse "but we have a movie to do here. Christian if you please, I believe that you were about to-"  
  
But Christian stopped him. "Actually, I really would rather learn more about this charming young woman." He turned to Katie. "What is your name?"  
  
Katie looked around, then back to the screen. "Well… ah, Katie"  
  
Christian smiled, "Well hello Katie, my name is Christian"  
  
Katie laughed, "Yes, I know."  
  
"Oh, right," said Christian "I guess you would. We should talk. Hmm… I've got it, come here."  
  
"Sorry?" Katie still couldn't understand what was going on.  
  
"Wait" Christian changed his mind "I'll come to you." And at that, he stepped to the edge of the screen and walked right through. The audience watched in amazement as he then proceeded to make his way over to Katie's row and giving her his hand, escorted her out the theater.  
  
A thousand things ran through Katie's mind as they left the theater; **what is going on? How is this happening?** But mostly she assumed she was dreaming.  
  
Katie noticed that Christian had a puzzled look on his face and decided to speak first. "Where do we go from here?" she asked.  
  
He didn't seem quite sure. "Actually I was hoping you would know."  
  
"Well, there is a park about a block from here, we could go there."  
  
"Alright then my dear" said Christian "you lead the way."  
  
Soon the two were at their destination and neither knew what to say. Finally Katie broke the silence. "I'm afraid I sill don't know what happened"  
  
"Well" said Christian "I've seen you in the theatre all those times, and I just couldn't help but ask why you came so often."  
  
"Oh" said Katie.  
  
"I was very interested," said Christian "no one else seemed to enjoy it as much as you."  
  
"Well" said Kate "I don't know, the movie was just so beautiful and intricate and well, you were so great in it"  
  
"Thank you" said Christian " But I just had to get out of there, doing the same thing over and over hundreds of times just took all the fun out of it"  
  
"Oh but how could you think so," Katie burst in "everything was so perfect and you sang so beautifully with Satine. With someone as gorgeous as her waiting for you how could you leave?"  
  
"Yes Satine, well I was getting sort of tired of her, she always dies in the end and it just breaks my heart I don't think I could take it anymore."  
  
"I'm sorry" said Katie "I guess that sort of thing is not fun after a while"  
  
Christian smiled "Besides, I couldn't think of her as fondly as I did after I saw you in the theater."  
  
A puzzled look spread across Katie's face "Are you saying that I distracted you from Satine?"  
  
"Well" said Christian "You were different from everyone else who came to see the film. You always had a look of awe on your face, and laughed at the jokes no one else got. I found I couldn't ignore your every reaction."  
  
"Oh" Katie blushed "I guess I kinda got into the movie a bit"  
  
"Your awe inspired me," he said, "I decided today that I had to meet you."  
  
Katie shook her head "That's crazy though, you can't just leave the movie just to talk to me."  
  
Christian caught her flaring arms "I couldn't stop myself, I found I couldn't think of anything but you… and this." Christian pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers. She was surprised at first but then gave herself into the kiss and lost the rest of the world. It was so perfect, the way she had always imagined it when she was younger. His arms pulled her closer to him and they reveled in the warmth of each other's bodies. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of bliss, Katie pulled away.  
  
"I don't understand, this is all happening so quickly" she said "How can any of this be true? You should be up on the screen and I should be back in the theater"  
  
Christian took her hands in an attempt to calm her down "But it is real and so was that kiss"  
  
Katie's hand went to her lips, reminded of the perfection of his movements in that wonderful kiss. "I don't know Christian, what do you want to do? Your not real."  
  
Christian straightened "I'm here aren't I? How more real could I be?"  
  
"I-" Katie started but Christian interrupted "Then we'll go where I am real" 


	2. A Dream Come True

-A Dream Come True-  
  
  
  
Christian grabbed Katie's hand and pulled her back in the direction of the theater.  
  
"Wait" said Katie "What are you doing, what do you mean?"  
  
"Don't worry" replied Christian "I'll take you to a place more real than you can imagine."  
  
The two arrived back in the theater and made their way to the screen. Still flickering above them were the Bohemians, passing the time by playing a game of cards or taking a nap. Suddenly, the Narcoleptic Argentinean caught sight of Christian and Katie.  
  
"Ah" he shouted, "There he is!"  
  
"Christian" cried Toulouse "What is going on? You have to get back up here!"  
  
Christian smiled "That is exactly what I was thinking." He then took Katie's hand and pulled her with him back up on to the screen.  
  
The change was amazing. Suddenly Katie felt so full on energy and everything was so bright and colorful even in Christian's room. The Bohemians were all in a state of shock, their eyes fixed on Katie. No one spoke.  
  
Finally, Christian broke the silence. "Well everyone, I'd like you to meet Katie."  
  
Satie turned to Christian with a very confused look. "She can't be here…Christian, how is this possible?"  
  
"What does it matter?" Christian questioned, "She's here isn't she?"  
  
After a moment of silence, the Doctor spoke "Ah…would you like a drink?" He held up the bottle of Absinthe toward Katie.  
  
"I'm not sure…" said Katie looking at Christian for the answer.  
  
"Yes we will all have a drink!" cried Christian "That is what we always do before we go to the Moulin Rouge. Why should tonight be any different?"  
  
All eyes fell on Katie and Audrey for a moment and then the Doctor started pouring.  
  
"Christian?" inquired Audrey "What am I supposed to do? I've never still been here before."  
  
"Well" said Christian "Tonight will be your first visit to the Moulin Rouge as well as Katie's"  
  
"Wonderful" shouted Audrey "I have always wanted more screen time."  
  
The doctor handed out the glasses and Christian raised his to the room. All did the same and after a little hesitation tipped them back. The bitter taste hit Katie hard, but it soon faded away and she focused her attention on the bottle, ready for the Green Fairy to make her first appearance. Then, right on cue, she winked her eye.  
  
"I'm the Green Fairy!"  
  
She then flew out the window and all joined her in singing:  
  
"The hills are alive with the sound of music"  
  
Suddenly, Katie felt a rush of colors swirl around them as they fell back in laughter. She then found herself out on the roof wearing a turn of the century outfit and singing with the rest of the Boho's  
  
"For Freedom, beauty, truth and love!"  
  
Then another swirl of light and color and she fell into the spinning windmill only to land in the center of the action at the Moulin Rouge. The chaos that she had seen on the screen all those times came nowhere near what she was experiencing at the moment. The music, the can can girls, the excitement. It was almost too much to take. **I can't believe this is happening thought Katie I don't understand.**  
  
As she was trying to compose her thoughts, Christian took her hand. "Come on, we have a seat right over here." He led her to the booth right next to the one where Zidler and the Duke were seated, as she would have expected.  
  
Now that Katie finally had a chance to take in all that had happened, she realized that she didn't remember putting on the outfit she was wearing. "Christian" said Katie indicating her clothes "How did I get into these?"  
  
Christian smiled "Yes, I almost forgot to tell you. In this movie there are a lot of jumps like what we just did and you always end up wearing exactly what you should."  
  
"I see," said Katie "That's convenient."  
  
**That would explain how Satine could change her outfit so fast and now I can do it too.** Just as Katie was thinking of Satine, the dance hall went dark, and a hush fell over the room. A small hole opened in the roof and she was slowly lowered on her trapeze.  
  
After a moment she began to sing, "The French are glad to die for love. They delight in fighting duals."  
  
As she continued her song, a thought occurred to Katie, she quickly caught Christian's attention. "Christian" she said "What about Satine?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he replied.  
  
"Well, the whole basis of this movie revolves around you and Satine." She said, "How will me being here effect that?"  
  
"For once, I don't care." Said Christian "I have been concerned with what happens to Satine for thousands of performances. Tonight I'm going to let her fare for herself. You and I are here to experience what you have, until now, only seen. She can go with the Duke, I guess. That would help everyone in the end. Audrey here could direct in my place."  
  
Audrey's face lit up "I'm so glad you came Katie."  
  
Katie smiled, and focused her attention back on Satine's act. She was already at the part where she and Zidler were talking in the middle. There was a difference this time, however, because when she looked over toward the table she had a very confused look on her face.  
  
"Are you sure that it's ok for me to be here Christian?" Katie said as Satine and Zidler disappeared behind a curtain of skirts.  
  
"Stop worrying" Christian replied, "you're here to have fun."  
  
Katie went back to watching the show just in time to see Satine on her way toward the booth.  
  
"…girls best friend" the song ended, and Satine stood for a moment before she spoke. "Who is this?" she asked Christian.  
  
"Satine, I'd like you to meet Katie"  
  
"Who is Katie, and why is she here?" said Satine.  
  
Satie piped up "Satine, she's real."  
  
A very confused look spread over Satine's face "How is that possible? How did she get here?"  
  
"I brought her" said Christian "She had seen the movie so many times that I had to meet her and I was sure she would love to experience the Moulin Rouge for herself. Now, I'm sorry, but tonight I will be spending my time with her."  
  
"What?" Satine gasped, "You can't…"  
  
"Excuse me," interrupted Zidler as he and the Duke had appeared. "But what is going on? Who is this?"  
  
"This is Katie" said Satine curtly, "She's real."  
  
Zidler's eyes went wide as he looked from Satine to Katie. "I don't…" he paused for a moment. "What happens next?"  
  
"Well," said Christian "I think we should have a dance. That is what we always do, and afterward, Katie and I are going to see what this city has to offer. Perhaps a trip to the Eiffel Tower?"  
  
"But…Christian" said Zidler "What will we do?"  
  
"It's up to you." said Christian "You can do what ever you want. Now Katie, lets have that dance." Christian stood up and held a hand out for Katie as he placed his top hat back on his head with the other.  
  
As he stood the light framed his face and caught his perfect smile. Katie found that she could only gasp in reply "Yes, yes"  
  
Zidler ran to the bandstand "I've always wanted to sing this one song, and now is my chance." He motioned to the conductor and began: "Your baby doesn't love you anymore…two, three, four…" but he was not allowed to go any further as a great Boo arose from the crowd.(nod to Jim)  
  
"Hmm…" said Christian "Maybe we should skip that dance." He turned to Katie with a smirk on his face.  
  
"That sounds wonderful." Katie laughed and she followed Christian as he led her out of the dance hall.  
  
They walked through the garden and out onto the Boulevard de Clichy. Then, suddenly, they were drifting down the Seine in a beautiful boat. Then strolling down the Champs Elysees. Finally, looking out at Paris from atop the Eiffel Tower. The night was so beautiful and music seemed to follow them everywhere, Katie could hardly believe it was real.  
  
The most perfect night Katie could ever have imagined slowly came to an end. She and Christian returned to the garret just before dawn and they held each other as they watched the sun rise from behind the turning sails of the Moulin Rouge. Katie couldn't believe how happy she was at that very moment. She never wanted to move. Christian lifted her chin with his hand so her eyes were in line with his. He smiled, and kissed her with the same power and perfection as he had before. Katie felt as if she would die from the euphoric state of bliss that encompassed her. Her life had become a dream.  
  
**Dream,** thought Katie, **this would be better than any dream I could ever have.** At this thought, however, her beautiful world seemed to be fading away. She fought so hard to hold on to it but Christian's touch slowly began to lighten. She was suddenly aware of the sound of her roommate's breathing and the brightness behind her eyelids. She wanted to cry.  
  
**It was all a dream, I don't want to believe this, I want to go back.** she thought, but it had been a dream, and the very doubt of its reality had taken Katie away from what she had always wished for. She lay, with a tear in her eye, disappointed that she couldn't have made it last just a few moments longer. She knew it couldn't be, though, and she would never have it again, but she could always think of it. She decided to write it down, however, so that she would never forget her night of bliss. She had to work quickly though, because today was the real last day that she could see Moulin Rouge, and after the dream she just had, there would be no chance of passing up this show. 


End file.
